One In Mind
by Skweeshy and Sayama Xiah
Summary: After Ren died, Asakura Yoh was willing to quit for him, and yet the other side offered assistance... [Yoh x Ren] [One-shot] [COMPLETED]


Disclaimer: Not ours.  
Warnings: fluff, shounen-ai, spoilers for the manga  
Pairing: Yoh x Ren, slight Yoh x Jeanne  
By: Skweeshy and Sayama Xiah

:D Yay. First RP that we've posted.

_**Roles: **_

**Asakura Yoh, Bokuto No Ryuu, Kyouyama Anna: **Skweeshy  
**Tao Ren, Iron maiden Jeanne, Lyserg Diethel: **Sayama Xiah

Based on the manga, where Jeanne offers to take Ren in and revive him. It's completed, after four hours. :3 Our second longest RP yet.

x-

Jeanne stepped from one rock, to another, and finally onto the cold ground beneath, she calmly looked up at the Asakura heir, with concern, "Asakura Yoh, do you mind if you explained all of this?"

Yoh shook his head. It wasn't in his nature to mind much of anything. "I don't mind, Jeanne-sama." He told her calmly. The only thing missing was the characteristic smile, the 'everything will be ok' look that was almost always on Yoh's face. "Peyote-san's over soul ran Ren through."

She looked up from the ground, and back up to him, "Do you need assistance? Is there anything that we, X-laws, can do to help Tao Ren at all?" She looked away from Asakura Yoh for the moment, and back to Lyserg Diethel, who nodded in response, "We will help you bring Tao Ren back. But only under one circumstance."

"What circumstance is that?" Yoh asked, feeling a flutter of hope at the prospect of having Ren revived.

"Since the lights in your eyes have dimmed, I will do what I can. You will have to quit the Shaman Fight if needed." She had the stern expression, as her fingers laced themselves in the front of her attire. "Quit the Shaman Fight?" He echoed, feeling shock replace the feeling of hope. "I can't! Anna would kill me." The words tumbled out of the brown-haired shaman's mouth before he could stop them. Shaking his head, Yoh steeled himself for the worst. "But... this is Ren's life on the line. ...If that's what you want of me, then I'll quit."

"I assure you, that Kyouyama Anna will not harm you. She would have to figure things out herself, instead of hurting you." She said coldly, but then smiled slightly, "You've made a good decision. I will help Tao Ren, and you may return to the Shaman Fight if you wish."

"What?" Relief surged through the young Asakura. "But... don't you want me to quit?"

Lyserg had walked over to the two, and sighed in relief, "That's good, Yoh-kun. Maiden-sama is giving mercy to someone, when she barely does. You've done things for us, and we will do the same for you."

He smiled at Yoh, then reaches out to embrace him tightly, with Jeanne, a gentle smile spread across her lips.

Yoh allowed himself a grin. "Thank you. Both of you. I owe you two."

"We shall be leaving now, we will revive Tao Ren when the time is ready." Jeanne looked back at Yoh, and smiled, while Lyserg had taken Ren.

"Maiden-sama, we need to leave!"

"Revive Tao Ren?" Anna questioned, in her matter-of-fact cold voice, the one that never failed to give Yoh goose bumps.

"A-Anna? When did you get here?"

Anna ignored Yoh's question, instead turning her attention to Jeanne, Lyserg, and Ren's corpse.

"Revive Tao Ren?" She repeated icily.

Before Jeanne had stepped into the vehicle, she had heard the itako's cold voice, and then walked down to her. "Kyouyama-san, do you plan on harming Yoh-san?" She glared at Anna, "I won't allow you to harm him."

"He puts his friends above his own well being." Anna stated, more to herself then anyone in particular. "He knew I'd be angry with him, but he offered to quit anyways." She mused.

Yoh scratched at the back of his neck nervously. "Are you angry anyways Anna?" He asked. Anna didn't answer. "You can take Ren. And.. revive him, I suppose."

"He can do anything for his friends. Is that a problem, Kyouyama-san?" She heard Lyserg calling her again, but then stalled, "She clearly is angry with you, Yoh-san."

"But I didn't anything wrong." Yoh insisted, giving Anna his best pleading look. "Wouldn't you do the same in my position?"

"No." She told him flatly, giving him a glare.

Yoh wilted.

"Annnna," he whined. "You can't be mad at me for wanted to have Ren revived. It's not..." Yoh paused, struggling. "It's not fair."

"Maiden-sama, we're leaving."

She didn't want to leave, to be honest. "Its not fair at all, Kyouyama-san. Do you love Yoh-san at all, if you did, you would have done the same for him."

"I would, maybe, understand if it was for someone Yoh loved." Anna told Jeanne, a frown on her face. "But Yoh doesn't love Ren... does he?" She asked sharply. Yoh winced, unsure of how to answer and still be allowed to live.

"I don't know what his feelings are for Tao Ren. I wasn't here when he died." She closed her eyes, then looked up at Yoh, "If you would like to, you may come along and wait for me to bring Ren back."

"I want to." Yoh said firmly, flinching as Anna sent him a death glare. "Anna. Ren will want to see a familiar face when he wakes up." He pleaded.

Anna sighed. Yoh was determined. "Your training will definitely increase for this." She warned. Her warnings fell on deaf ears, as Yoh turned jubilantly to Jeanne.

"I'll come too!"

Jeanne smiles, "Thank you for understanding, Kyouyama-san. Yoh-san is aloud to follow us, and we shall leave now." Jeanne started to walk off, her silver hair trailing after.

Yoh grinned at Anna in thanks, before following Jeanne, babbling random questions about Ren and how he would be revived, and if he would be all right.

Anna could only sigh again, feeling some of her rage disappear.

"It seems you do feel something for Ren, don't you, Yoh?" She murmured to herself. "I don't want you to..."

Too bad, the Maiden and dowser had heard Anna, "He'll know if he loves you when its time."

Anna nodded, ignoring the alien feeling of embarrassment. "I know."

"Nani?" Yoh asked, stopping and turning around to face Anna. "Did you say something?"

Anna shook her head. "You're an idiot if you think you're hearing things from me. Go with them; it doesn't matter to me." She said, marching away in the opposite direction. Yoh stared after her for a while, before turning and following Jeanne.

"She loves you. Somewhere in the heart, she does." She whispered to Yoh, then slightly giggled.

Yoh looked at his feet, feeling a wave of uncharacteristic shame wash over him. "But she's right. I do like Ren." He admitted, feeling his cheeks grow slightly warm.

"That's your decision, then." She looked over her shoulder, and saw no one. "Lyserg-kun, do we have everything prepared?"

"Hai, Maiden-sama."

"Then we shall go."

"So, where are we going?" Yoh asked, fidgeting slightly.

"We are going to the ceremonial boundaries. Where I will revive Tao Ren."

"Ceremonial boundaries?"

"Hai. I have to do a few things first. Then I'll bring him back. Only if Marco-san doesn't disapprove of me doing this."

She sighed heavily, then resumed to staring out of the window, watching the trees go by.

"What if Marco-san DOES disapprove?" Yoh asked worriedly. "What then?"

Jeanne looked at Yoh from the corner of her eye, "He may, but I am able to make my own decisions, Yoh-san. There is nothing to worry about."

"So you'd still revive Ren?" Yoh asked eagerly, throwing himself on the maiden in a friendly hug. "Thank you!" Lyserg let out a chuckle, "Of course, when Maiden-sama wants to do something, she'll do it, whether Marco-sama says no or not."

Yoh beamed. "Sugoi. You're such good friends." Yoh was still grinning as he picked himself up off of Jeanne. "Sankyuu!" The maiden, still confused, smiled, "You're very welcome."

"So..." Yoh asked, fidgeting impatiently in his seat. "Will... getting there take long?"

"Not exactly. In fact, we're here now." She stepped out, feeling the winds in her hair, as she looked up at the sky, "I will prepare myself. Please wait before I come back. Lyserg-kun, please escort Yoh-san to the boundaries."

She walked off, leaving Lyserg and Yoh alone with Marco.

"That was quick." Yoh admitted, taking a quick look around him. "Neh, Lyserg-kun, what do we do while we wait?"

"Hm? We can try to catch up on things. But, I have to help Maiden-sama prepare. You can socialized with everyone else, while I'm busy."

"Ah, but I don't know anyone." Yoh whined. "Can't I help too?"

The green-haired male sweat dropped, "I'm afraid you can't." He offered his hand, and smiled, "All you have to do is just wait. Patience, Yoh-kun."

"Alright." Yoh grinned, unpaved. "I'll wait."

"Good. Follow me." They both walked off, and into the building where the angel's rested. Ren was resting on the small cross, filled with roses, and random flowers.

"Wow…" Yoh couldn't help but make a sound of admiration. "The cross is pretty..."

"Of course. Maiden-sama!" He called out Jeanne's name, as she walked into the building. "We shall start now. Lyserg-kun, please restrain Yoh-san from trying to run to Ren when I revive him. I do not need any distractions."

"I promise I won't be distracting." Yoh chirped happily. "I'll try my hardest not to run to Ren."

Jeanne smiled, and walked in front of the cross where Ren was, and called her spirit, "Shamash." It appeared immediately, she looked over Ren, then raised her hand, "From evil to good.. bring peace to this fallen one.."

Yoh watched eagerly, unconsciously twitching from excitement, and from trying to restrain himself from glomping someone. 'No distractions, no distractions.' He chanted mentally, trying his hardest to keep his promise.

Her eyes focused on Ren, she repeatedly called out the same words she had said before, "Everyone counts on you, Tao Ren, please come back to him."

Yoh waited, his breath caught in his lungs, hope visible in his eyes. What if it didn't work? What would happen then? It wasn't the first time Yoh had been fearful, but it was certainly a rare thing to see him so worked up...

"MAIDEN-SAMA!" Yoh was jerked out of thought, turning at the sound of shattering glass.

"Ryu? Why are you here?"

"Nani?" Lyserg jerked his head to the side, and stared at Ryu, who was covered in glass, "Ryu-san..." he made a hopeless face, "Maiden-sama!"

Jeanne was startled, she was resting on her knees, and the ceremony was interrupted.

"Ryuuuu!" Yoh wailed in despair. "The ceremony..."

"Daijobu, Yoh-san." Jeanne stood up from the ground, wincing slightly at the sore pain in her hands and feet, "Ren-san, come back to us."

"Maiden-sama!"

"Shamash, please do what you have to do." The spirit was above Ren's body, its head leaning closer to Ren's own, and kissing him on the lips.

Jeanne had turned away, smiling slightly, while Lyserg had his eyes open in shock, his mouth, slightly parted.

Yoh giggled, guiltily covering his mouth. "Neh, Ryu," he whispered, despair forgotten, "we're lucky Ren isn't awake now."

Ryu nodded in agreement, not daring to say anything until the ceremony was over.

"Maiden-sama..." Jeanne looked over her shoulder, her eyes widened, "Ren-san has been brought back."

"Damn it, Ryu."

Yoh twitched, grinning like an eager puppy, promises forgotten.

"Ren!" Yoh became a quick blur of color as he tackled his once-dead friend. "Ren! You're alright now!"

"Yoh---- get off." Ren twitched slightly, wincing at the wound in his chest, "Did you think I'd be dead forever?"

"Eh..." Yoh did as he was asked and climbed off of Ren, actually pausing to think about a response to his question.

"Well, usually when people die, they're dead forever. But Jeanne-sama brought you back!" Happiness was written all over Yoh's face, as he turned and beamed at Jeanne. "Sankyu!"

The silver-haired maiden smiled, "Your very welcome. You may proceed in returning to the Shaman Fight."

"Jeanne-sama, let me defeat Tao Ren." Marco had pointed his angel's gun at Ren.

Yoh stared quizzically at Marco, eyes widening at the gun. "Defeat Ren? But he was just revived." Yoh told him, plainly confused.

All the angels were defeated, by Ren taking his Houraiken, and shoving it into the cross, resulting in many sharp weapons rising from the ground.

"Xie Xie." Ren quietly muttered, the blank look on his face, as the angel's were impaled more than once with the various weapons.

Yoh was grinning, oblivious to anyone else's current emotions. "Ren's alive and already stronger. That's good, right?"

"I've always been strong, you baka!" Ren glared at Yoh, and stepped down from the cross, pulling the Houraiken along with him.

Jeanne was bewildered, as she stared in shock at the impaled angels.

Yoh's grin only intensified. "I know." Finally, he seemed to realize the damage around him.

"Neh... are you angry, Jeanne-sama?" Yoh asked, an apologetic tone to his voice.

Still in shock, she waved Yoh away from her, "I...The angels.."

She finally stopped. Her voice the same, but anger still rising,

"Of course, Yoh-san. You are welcome, but.. please leave." Jeanne's tone was cold, she walked back into the Iron Maiden.

Yoh let out a slight whimper, yet he did as he was told. Grabbing Ren's wrist, and Ryu's on the way as well, Yoh nearly dragged then both out of the angels resting place. "Ren," he whined. "You made Jeanne-sama angry, and now she'll probably hate us." Ryu was babbling, fervently agreeing with 'Master Yoh'.

"Yoh-kun! She won't hate you, no one will!" Lyserg waved them off, and then closed the door, in complete silence.

"Rennnnnn." Yoh continued whining as he marched to them. "I had to risk Anna's wrath for you. You could have at least apologized to Jeanne-sama!"

"Why would I need to apologize to that heaven-bound woman?" Ren's golden eyes started into Yoh's dark ones, "I thanked her, and that's all she'll get from me. I need a reason why I would need to apologize, not just because the angels were damaged."

"But she did all that work for her, and you attacked them." Yoh insisted. "That's not something you should do after someone just saved your life."

"Hmph." Ren had walked off, leaving Yoh and Ryu.

"That blonde man was going to try and kill me a second time. You expect me to apologize to that?" Ren was angry again, pointing the Houraiken at Yoh.

"Neh..." Yoh stared sadly down at the ground. "You're right... gomen nasai, Ren. But I was worried! I thought you'd never come back."

Ren sighed heavily, almost losing his calmness, then looked up at Yoh, he let go of the Houraiken, "...I thought I'd never see you again."

In an instant, Yoh had gone from upset to happy. He grinned happily, looking up at Ren. "You missed me?"

The Tao instantly blushed a faint red, "Of course, baka! I--- I just... Hmph." Ren huffed,starting walking away.

Yoh hurried to follow him, wrapping his arms around Ren from behind. "I missed you too. I'm glad you're back, Ren."

Ryu wisely stayed back not eager to remind Ren that it was his fault for interrupting the ceremony. He wasn't keen on the idea of interrupting Yoh and Ren's reunion either.

"Its good for me to be alive. I was getting claustrophobic in that...black environment."

But then Ren smiled, "I missed you as well."

Yoh couldn't keep the oh-to-familiar grin off his face. "Ren, promise me something." Yoh commanded, keeping his arms around Ren

"Promise you what?" Ren said, his cheeks still a faint red.

"Promise me you won't die again." Yoh murmured. "I don't want you to leave me... again."

Ren didn't understand why Yoh would be saying something like this.. but he remained in Yoh's embrace, "...I won't.. I promise.."

"Sankyu." Yoh let go of the younger shaman regretfully. "Should we go now?"

Ren didn't want to leave Yoh's arms, despite himself, he engaged Yoh in a tight embrace, giving away clues about his feelings.

"Ren?" Yoh asked, a bit confused by Ren's sudden action. Still, he let himself be drawn into Ren's embrace.

"You do know how I feel about you.. right?" His cheeks were coloring as a faint red, as he still held Yoh in an embrace.

Yoh felt a blush of his own rise to color his cheeks. "I think so... but, do you know... how I feel about you?"

"Of course, Yoh." He could only hold Yoh tighter, before slightly pulling back from him, and kissing him slightly.

"Good!" Yoh said happily, breaking his serious mood. "Then that makes things easier for us."

"Aa.." Ren looked away from him, still blushing.

"Come on, Ren. Let's go back now. It's been a while, since I left." Yoh said, grabbing Ren's wrist again. "HoroHoro, and Chocolove, and Faust and Anna might be worried."

"I could care a less if they're worried," He smiles slightly despite the blush, "But we'll go." Ren entwines their fingers in one hand.

"I know. But they care." Yoh said, smiling and squeezing Ren's fingers slightly. "And besides. You need to rest. Or else you could get hurt again."

"I suppose so.." He gave Yoh a small peck on the cheek, still blushing a faint red.

"Now, I won't be hurt further more. I'm not weak."

"No, you're not weak. But that doesn't mean you're invincible either." Yoh said teasingly.

Ren had jabbed him in the ribs, "I never said I was!"

The brunet laughed, squirming away from Ren's offending limb. "No, but even the strong get hurt sometimes."

"Fine, then you stay dead for a period of time! Then we'll see who's weak!" Ren snapped, with a hint of sarcasm hiding somewhere in his voice.

"But I don't want to be dead! I'd be with out you." Yoh whined, still in a teasing tone. "I'd be alone."

"Baka," He meant it as an insult to the Asakura heir, but it came out rather affectionate, "You'll never be alone."

"Not as long as I have Ren, right?" Yoh added, grinning at the Tao's affection tone. "You'll always be with me. You promised."

"I would never break my promise, Yoh. Why would I leave you alone? You know I love you." He tightened his hold on Yoh's hand.

Yoh: "I know. I love you too, Ren. I won't leave you either. I promise." Yoh smiled, starting to walk off, and ultimately dragging Ren with him.

"...A promise is a promise." Ren smiled again, and let Yoh drag him.

x-

"Somehow, they will stay together as one.. no madder who will separate them. Love is love, and they've had these feelings.. since they first met... the best of luck to you, Yoh-san.." She stood by the door of the ceremonial boundaries, smiling slightly, still in her shamanic attire.

Yoh sneezed suddenly, covering his mouth with his free hand. "Hehe, Ren, someone's talking about me." Yoh giggled, as he dragged Ren along, determined to force Ren into heading back.

Ryu followed half-heartedly, not sure whether to be disturbed or moved by sudden display of affection between Yoh and Ren.

Jeanne grinned, "Yes.. it is me who has talked about you. Still, the best of luck to you, Yoh-san. We will always be here for you."

The maiden was finally surrounded with the rest of the X-laws, and their newly formed angels. "Sayonara, Yoh-san."

**Owari**

Damn man, this was 10 pages! Well, yeah, please review!

Sayama Xiah and her Onee-chan, Skweeshy brought this to you all. :3


End file.
